Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent conductive film having a film substrate and a transparent conductive layer provided thereon via a dielectric layer, and a method of manufacturing the same. The transparent conductive film of the present invention can be suitably used in touch panel applications. Above all, the transparent conductive film can be suitably used in a touch panel having a transparent conductive layer that is patterned in a prescribed shape such as a projection capacitive type touch panel and a resistive film type touch panel (a matrix resistive film type touch panel) that is capable of multi-point input. Further, the present invention relates to a touch panel having the transparent conductive film.
Description of the Related Art
Because a projection capacitive type touch panel and a matrix resistive film type touch panel are capable of multi-point input (multi touch), they are excellent in operability, and demands therefor have been increasing rapidly in recent years. A transparent conductive film having a patterned transparent conductive layer on a transparent film substrate via two dielectric layers is used in these touch panels. In such transparent conductive films, a difference in visibility of the pattern occurs between a portion where the transparent conductive layer is formed (a pattern portion) and a portion where the transparent conductive layer is not formed (a pattern opening portion), and the pattern is sometimes seen through from the outside. As the quality of touch panels becomes higher, further reduction of the difference in visibility is desired.
From the viewpoint of suppressing such a difference in visibility due to the presence or absence of a transparent conductive layer, it has been proposed that the refractive index and the like of the dielectric layer are adjusted in a prescribed range by providing a plurality of dielectric layers between the film substrate and the transparent conductive layer (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2010-15861 and 2008-98169 and Japanese Patent No. 4364938).